Miles-Lola Relationship
The relationship between Miles Hollingsworth III and Lola Pacini, also known as Mola (M'iles/L'ola), developed during the third season of Degrassi: Next Class. Friendship History Degrassi Season 14 In Hero vs. Villain, Lola mentions that the blackmailer can't be Miles because he's way too cute to be a villain. In Firestarter (2), while the school is evacuating during the fire, Miles asks Lola and Shay where Frankie is. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Miles accidentally sends nude photos to Lola after a night of drinking. Tiny confronts him about it while Lola watches. Relationship History Degrassi: Next Class Season 3 In #BreakTheInternet, Lola sees Miles ripping a poster off the wall in the hallway and confronts him about it. She hides him because she hears a teacher coming. They are both distraught over personal issues and talk about how they are both in pain and nobody will listen to them. Later that day, they are both in detention together and appear to be happy about it. Lola then tells Miles that he can talk to her about Tristan any time he wants and they proceed to oomfchat one another. In #IWokeUpLikeThis, Lola and Miles oomfchat each other. In #WorstGiftEver, Lola notices Miles is upset and she sends him an oomfchat to cheer him up. Lola then helps Miles get out of seeing Tristan with Zoë by telling her he is working a shift at her family's restaurant. Miles thinks that she was lying but then she tells him that they actually do need extra help and he agrees to it. While Miles works the shift, he gets upset when Esme makes a condescending comment about Tristan and Miles asks Lola if he is being a good boyfriend to him. Lola tells him that he should be able to take a break from visiting Tristan in the hospital. Zoë confronts Miles about rumors about he and Lola seeing each other and she believes it is wrong that he is spending time with her instead of visiting Tristan. Miles later pitches an idea for a school play about a guy meeting a girl online that helps him grieve while his boyfriend is in a coma, which is based off of his own current situation with Tristan and Lola. In #HugeIfTrue, Lola is in the Hollingsworth kitchen making a facial mask for herself, Shay, and Frankie and Miles tastes it. She tells him about their girls night and how they will be away from their boyfriends. Lola realizes that it could trigger Miles, but he is not upset about it and tells her he enjoys talking to her because she never seems to pity him. Miles then tells her if girls night doesn't go well she is welcome to hang out with him. Lola later goes into Miles' room and discusses the play with him. Miles then offers Lola a role in the play because he thinks she's perfect for the role. She is skeptical of it and admits she feels that way because she has feelings for him and doesn't want to get in trouble. They then kiss and proceed to have sex. The next morning, they lay in bed together and Lola asks if he's thinking about Tristan. Miles admits he feels guilty for having sex with her, Miles kisses Lola, but also feels good about it at the same time. She admits to him that it was her first time having sex and that she had no issue with Miles being bisexual. Miles is surprised to find out and says they cannot be in a relationship. Lola accepts that they agree to simply enjoy their relationship while it still lasts. Later, Miles enters the room just as Frankie is telling Lola that sex only complicates things. Miles says it will complicate things "if you let it" and takes a piece of fruit while winking at Lola before bailing. In''' #ThatFeelingWhen, Miles tells Jonah and Grace that Lola got the role of Hope. Grace then accuses Miles of hooking up with Lola and confronts him for cheating and doesn't want their romance to have an effect on the play. Miles later tells Lola they need to keep their relationship a secret because he wants to continue talking to her but not get caught cheating on Tristan and they kiss. They face range each other in class. They later rehearse for the play together and when they get to the kissing part Miles pulls away, they get into an argument about the writing of the play and Miles says that "Hope is the one who comes onto Hero it's not the other way around, she seduces him", Lola says "oh really is that what happened?, Miles says "If she just minded her own business he wouldn't have fallen for any of her tricks", Lola says "what tricks?", Grace suggests they try things a different way but Lola says that Miles can't just change the script every time it suits him, Jonah thinks he can though. Lola grabs Miles' arm and asks him whats wrong? Miles says nothing, everything, I can't do this and that he has to get to the hospital before bailing. Miles later apologizes for how he treated her and offers to quit the play. Lola offers to quit instead of him, but Miles tells her he doesn't trust anyone else to play the role of Hope. They later agree to continue being in the play together. Lola later realizes she has been taking her birth control pills wrong and is afraid she is pregnant via Miles. In #Unsubscribe, Lola asks Hunter if their parents would be upset about her or his siblings being involved in a pregnancy. In '''#IRegretNothing, Lola takes a pregnancy test that comes out positive, meaning Miles got her pregnant. She asks Miles for a ride and wants to talk to him. He rejects her and she is upset. Lola reveals she is choosing to get an abortion and not tell Miles that she is pregnant and getting the procedure. Lola tells Frankie and Shay about getting the abortion and Frankie tells Miles about it, not knowing that he had sex with Lola. Miles is stunned about this revelation. In #ImSleep, Miles asks Lola to talk and tells her Tristan is going to be attending the play and doesn't want him to find about the cheating. He apologizes to her and says he wishes he would have been there for her when she got the abortion. Miles tells Lola that she gave him hope (hence the character's name being Hope) and they hug each other. They later act in the play together on opening night and it seems to be a success. Season 4 In #Fire, Lola asks Shay if she really wants advice about her and Tiny from Frankie, a girl who's in a throuple, to which Frankie pokes fun at and says that Lola won't even tell them who she lost her virginity to. Lola tells them that it was Miles and Shay and Frankie laugh, thinking that she's joking, but unbeknownst to them, she was telling the truth. Trivia *Lola lost her virginity to Miles. *Lola is best friends with Miles' sister, Frankie Hollingsworth. *Miles was disliked by Lola's ex-boyfriend Tiny. *They were the only couple to have a pregnancy storyline in Degrassi: Next Class. *Lola attended Tristan's birthday celebration in the hospital while he was in a coma, with Miles, Frankie, and Shay. *Lola was accepting of Miles' bisexuality. *Both have had abusive/neglectful parents. **Miles was verbally and physically abused by his dad. **Lola's mom left her and her family when she was little. *Lola has a dislike for Miles' ex-girlfriend, who is currently now one of his best friends, Zoë Rivas. *This affair shares similarities with Craig and Manny’s back in season 3 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. **Lola and Manny both lost their virginities to the guy they were having an affair with. **Miles and Craig both cheated on their boyfriend/girlfriend. **Lola and Manny both got pregnant and had an abortion. **Lola's friends, Shay and Frankie, and Manny's friend, Emma, were at first unsupportive of their friend getting an abortion, but later realized that it was her choice in the end. Timeline *Start Up: #HugeIfTrue (DNC 305) *Break Up: #ThatFeelingWhen (DNC 306) **Reason: They continue to have a fling after their initial hook-up, but after Tristan woke up from his coma, the affair ended. Rival Relationships *Miles-Tristan Relationship Gallery Tumblr ojdq16DnyK1tcxbe7o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdq16DnyK1tcxbe7o4 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdq16DnyK1tcxbe7o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdq16DnyK1tcxbe7o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdq16DnyK1tcxbe7o1 1280.jpg 898678.png 67867fghf.png 45645g.png 8435oif.png 5676df.png 987ggfg.png 567df.png 94iodfkusdf.png 34iuifsdf.png C03DGg1XEAA0qp .jpg 656666.png Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:Relationships